skhfandomcom-20200213-history
Nysa
Nysa was a one of the members that was in Tren's Recon team. She had disappeared along with Tren after a mission into the Apocrean Shroud and was expected to have died. However they managed to return with the help of Liora. Personality Nysa is a very intelligent and calm person. She is very knowledgeable with magic and has been studying it in the Owlight libraries. However she is hesitant with her own abilities. Strengths and Weaknesses Nysa is a very sharp shooter and originally used a Blackhawk, though since her time in the Apocrea, it has been upgraded into an Obsidian Carbine. Ocnus is ready to fight.png Careful not to lose your head Tren.png nysa and jari maybe.png Tren's maybe a little mad.png Ocnus and jari messing around.png Snoozing.png Toby is almost a dead man.png Ocnus and Nysa.png Fun times in the apocrea.png Bad news 1.png Bad news 2.png Background When Nysa first became a recon knight, she was assigned to work with Tren and Jari. While she got along with Tren, she felt that Jari was irritating and rude but proceeded in working alongside them and avoiding them while back at their guildhall, using the excuse of studying. However she eventually grew infatuated with Tren, but was too shy to actually tell him. Besides Tren and Nysa, it was painfully obvious to everyone else. When Ocnus was assigned to their team by accident, Nysa was reluctant to let him stay as she was worried that there was a high chance that he wouldn't last a mission or so being a recon knight. However Jari convinced her they should at least give him a chance so she decided to not report the problem. Nysa regretted this decision at first, as she felt that Ocnus was not helping Jari's behavior and they were a bad influence on each other, however she began to warm up to Ocnus as he actually took interest in how she was and what she liked to study. Eventually Nysa's crush on Tren faded and she got together with Ocnus, though they kept it quiet. Apocrea Tren's team eventually got assigned to investigate some disappearances in the clockworks. However when they got to the floor, they were immediately dragged into the Apocrea. While Ocnus and Jari managed to get out, Nysa and Tren got lost after getting seperated from them. Things took a turn for the worst when they got chased by a Harvester. Tren got caught in it's gaze, only to be 'saved' by Nysa who bonded his soul to his armor when it was ripped out of his body as she was unable to put it back in his body. Tren was angered by the fact that she risked herself getting killed and that Nysa didn't just let him die, telling her that he would rather be dead than be a suit of armour. Nysa is upset by that and feels guilt over it. They eventually find Liora who is weary of their presence as they may attract the Harvesters. Nysa pleads for her to help them to get out of here, but Liora is only pursuaded by Tren who tells her to just try and get Nysa out of there. The three managed to escape the Apocrea and back to the Haven. Nysa was relieved that they was back safe however returned to the guildhall to find that Ocnus was gone. Amu-Sol Nysa finds out about what happened at the Firestorm Citadel and is heartbroken over the fact Ocnus is gone. Due to her failure to help Tren properly and now that Ocnus is gone, Nysa began to recluse herself in her studies again. After getting some time off, Nysa was eventually assigned a mission with Toby and Jari to go to Amu-Sol and figure out what was causing the winter storms there. They eventually discover Maulos and fight him, however Toby is brutally wounded and they have to retreat. Because the storms are getting worse, Nysa and the other two stop and take shelter in a cave so they can get a better look at Toby's wounds. Things seem okay until they find out that Nysa didn't bring her magic book with her so she is unable to heal Toby and they don't have enough medical supplies. Nysa tells Toby it's going to be okay, though Jari doesn't think he'll survive the night without medical help. Nysa and Jari get into an argument about his negativity and eventually Jari leaves out into the storm. Nysa first thinks he's just abandoned them, but then realises he went to get help after he returns with Baris and Thea, who quickly bandage Toby up. Nysa explains about the situation with Maulos and Baris just explains they'll sort it out. By the morning comes, they find that the storm has cleared and can return back to the Haven. Nysa feels guilt about yelling at Jari and tries to apologise as if she just had the book then she could have actually helped. Category:Female Category:Knight Category:Good Category:Team C